Soul of the Sea
by Just a dude who writes stories
Summary: All Jaune wanted to do was be a pirate, but nothing is ever that easy. And for the last time Jaune isn't the captain!
1. Prologue

_**So whats up guys, I am, as 140ish people on this website know, Tobias Kitsune. So... what some of you guys are thinking is probably something like, "Hey, you were the guy that wrote the utterly trash story about 2 years ago." Well you would be right. But right now I guess that I'll be coming back into the fanfiction writing scene. For a time at least. That being said, for the like, 2 people who want Paper Cuts back up Im thinking about reposting it. Maybe. It just seems a bit douchey to spam like 100 peoples emails just because I'm posting a story.**_

 _ **But we have a new story right now. And I'm actually really excited to write this. Like, you dont even know. I have a tablet that only has google docs and notepad and a bunch of other writing stuff on it laynig in my bed so that way if I come up with a really good idea I can put it down. And don't even get my started on the sheets of paper I've wasted.**_

 _ **Soul of the Sea**_

 _'Is it even possible to be a pirate with motion sickness?'_ Jaune thought to himself as he looked at his boat. He knew that it probably wouldnt even make it to Vale and it was visible in the horizon, but he needed to leave today. He couldn't keep saying that he would leave tommorow. Jaune had been saying that for over a year now.

The sun was just inches above the horizon, and Jaune knew that if he wanted to get to Vale before dark he would need to leave soon. But along with the pull to leave was the fear of the unknown.

Jaune had lived his entire life on this island. He grew up here. His friends were here. His family was here. But it was the same thing everyday. Past the blue horizon, anything could happen. He could be whatever he wanted. Hell, he might even be able to get a girlfriend.

This pull to set sail had been in Jaune for all of his 17 years, and it had only grown with him. Last year it had gotten to the point that Jaune had bought a boat from a retired fisherman after working for him for several months, but there was always a problem to keep him from going. Tonight however everything was as perfect as Jaune could make it. If he didn't leave today he never would. The ocean would be too rough tommorow, or the rigging would be too frayed. There would always be an excuse, and tonight that excuse was that that he was to afraid. Jaune let out a breath of resignation and turned to go home when someone spoke from behind him.

"He told me when you bought the boat." The scream of fear Jaune let out sent half the island looking for a dying woman. Standing a few meters behind Jaune was his father Jean Arc, holding a long cloth-wrapped object. It was safe to say that he looked almost exactly like an older Jaune, but Jaune's slim face was bare of any facial hair while Jaune's father had a neatly trimmed beard. "Have I ever told you about your grandfather Jaune?"

Jaune, who was confused by the question, shook his head. "I don't think I've ever asked."

Jean chuckled as he started uncoiling the cloth that covered the object in his hands, " I guess I never brought him up either. He was never around when I was growing up. I would always ask my mom about him and you know what she always told me? She said that he loved me more than anything. And that because he loved me so much he had to leave to keep us safe." When he said this, he was done unwrapping the cloth and in his hands was a sheathed sword in a white scabbard. "Then one day, a man with silver hair came to my house and gave this to my mother. He didn't say anything. They both just started crying. This was your grandfather's sword, and he never would have given it up. When she stopped crying my mother told me that the only way anyone could have taken this sword from my father was by prying it from his cold dead hands."

"What does this have to do with the boat?" Jaune asked as he eyed the sword.

"The moment you were born I knew you could feel it," Jean continued on without answering his son. "I feel it too. The pull of the sea. But I never actually bought a boat," at this Jean laughed as Jaune's face flushed red with embarrssment.

Despite his red face Jaune still spoke up, "I wasn't going to leave tonight anyway. It's a stupid idea. It'll always be a stupid idea, so I'll just sell the boat an-"

"I didn't come here to talk you out of going. I came here to give you this," Jean held out the sword to his son, who stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"Why?" Jaune said as he looked between his father and the sword he was offering him.

"Because it's your dream. And it's my job to make sure that you're able to follow your dream."

"What about Mom, and everyone else? They'll hate me if I just leave," Jaune said just before he grabbed the hilt of the sword.

Jean frowned a bit at his son's words, but he took Jaune's hand and wrapped it around the handle of the sword. "Jaune, your mother knows about this," Jean nodded his head towards the boat, "and while she isn't thrilled about it, she wants you to be happy as much as I do. Your sisters..." At this both of the Arc men shivered as they thought of the hell that would be unleashed when the seven blond girls learned that Jaune had left.

"I should be just far enough away by sunrise that they won't come for me," Jaune said to reassure himself more than his father.

"As long as you have a plan then I'll make sure they don't worry too much. You do have a plan right?" Jean asked Jaune nervously as he eyed the old ship?

Jaune looked at the boat with his father and he could see why he was worried. One of the only reasons Jaune had enough money to buy it was because it was nearly falling apart. He had tried his hardest to fix it within the year but it still wasn't the most sea worthy ship to sail the sea.

"I'm going to go to Vale and see if I can join a pirate crew. Hopefully I can make it," Jaune's stomach was already churning at the thought of going to sea. Thankfully after half a year working on the boat his motion sickness was no where near as bad as it was back then.

The two Arc men stood there for several more minutes in a comfortable silence before Jean spoke up, "So I guess that this is goodbye." Jaune knew that it wasn't a question and the finality of the statement made him his stomach drop.

"I promise I'll come back."

"And an Arc always keeps his word," both of them said at the same time. Jean then nodded to the boat that was still resting in the sand of the cove, "Let me help you get this ol' thing in the water. After that you can be on your way."

And so for the last time Jaune and his father worked together. With a grunt of effort they pushed the boat into the water, and then Jaune made sure the small sail was as well rigged as it could be.

With one last pull of the ropes the sail caught wind and the boat started moving. Waving to his dad Jaune held the sword high over his head, "Don't worry, the next time you see this sword I'll be with it!" Then Jaune's face turned a sickly green and his dinner was lost at sea.

Jean laughed at his son's discomfort before yelling back, "'That Sword' has a name! Its called Crocea Mors!" Jean only heard Jaune's retching in response, which set him into another fit of laughter.

 **End**

 **So thats the chapter. I know its not a lot but I really only started writing this today. And it felt good to end the chapter here to. I'm not promising anything, but the next chapter should be longer, and up something past midnight next Saturday. You guys know how I am with updates. Oh yeah, please review and stuff. I sortof miss the constant emails. And criticism is always welcome.**


	2. Brawl In The Bar

_**So as you guys know by now I am Tobias Kitsune, and lets talk about the reviews. Its been around 12 hours since I've posted the last chapter and I have 4! Thanks to the four of you for reviewing, but there is one person who I already said would get the shoutout. XXUndeadavengerXX, you were the first person to favorite this new story of mine. And to this I thank you specifically. As an author the first email after I post a story is always the one that makes or breaks my day.**_

 _ **Anyway, onto the first real chapter of the story. Since the last one was more of a Prologue. Not that those aren't chapters.**_

 **Soul Of The Sea**

"No." A door was shut in the face of an optimistic looking Jaune Arc.

* * *

"Sorry kid, but you just don't look like the pirate type." A rough looking man told Jaune.

* * *

"We would love to have you along," the captain said, "but we've got a full crew. If you're still in town when we come back you'll be the first man on board." The captain then walked onto the ship leaving a hopeful looking blonde. A few moments later the captain yelled to his crew, "Alright guys, now that I got rid of that wimp we can go and have some fun!" The entire ship gave a roar of approval, and the ship set sail.

* * *

After an entire day of looking for a crew to join Jaune was close to giving up. The little money he had left was only going to last him a week at most, and every crew he asked to join told him that he wasn't wanted. So what if he didn't have an awesome beard, or a cool eyepatch that gave him an air of mystery. He had heart!

But that heart was nowhere to be seen as Jaune sitting with face planted firmly on the bar of the inn he was staying at. The place was simply called "Junior's" and it turns out that the owner was the captain of the Black Suit Pirates. They were the first people that Jaune had asked to join, but Junior said that they didn't have a suit in his size. Without even asking for his measurements. Or even looking at him. Despite that Junior did let Jaune get a discount on a room and dinner if he helped Junior work the tavern part of the inn.

It was close to closing the tavern and the only person left in the bar was a black haired man wearing a white dress shirt and a ratty red cloak who had drunk himself unconscious.

"Hey Jaune," Junior said as he thumped said kid in the head. "Make yourself useful and throw that guy out."

Jaune raised his head and looked at the sleeping man. "Why can't you do it? You're the pirate," he said bitterly.

Junior just scoffed and pulled out a pistol. "Yeah, I am a pirate." Junior then pointed the gun at Jaune's head. "And because I'm a pirate I'm not afraid of killing some smart-ass kid. So are you gonna throw that guy out or not?"

Looking directly in the barrel of the gun, Jaune nodded. Getting the agreement from Jaune Junior put the gun away and grinned. "Good, now if you survive then I'll make you something nice for dinner." Jaune turned his head towards the sole patron at the warning.

"The guy's not even awake. How hard could it be?" Jaune asked with a slight laugh in his voice. After a few seconds without getting an answer, Jaune looked back towards Junior only to find the man leaving the tavern and going to the rooms.

When Jaune thought to go after him the door locked and Junior yelled through, "Good luck kid! I'm coming back in five minutes and if he's not gone then you're dead!" he shouted the last part almost joyfully.

Taking out his sword and turning its sheath into a shield, a trick Jaune had figured out on the boat ride here, Jaune slowly approached the man. Before he got within 5 feet the man yelled without lifting his head. "C'mon Junior! Last time it took 4 of your guys to get me out of here! Do you really think a kid that doesn't even know how to use a sword is gonna work!"

Insulted by the guy, Jaune pointed his sword directly at him. "What would you even know about using a sword! You're just a drunk!"

The man just chuckled as he reached behind his back and an instant later a white one-sided great sword was planted in the ground. Using the sword to help him stand in his drunk state, he told Jaune. "Kid, I may be a drunk, but I don't need to be sober to kill you in less than five seconds." As he finished speaking he locked eyes with Jaune, blood red meeting sky blue. "Any last words before I kick your ass and go home?"

Before Jaune could even think of anything to say the man was right in front of him. Jaune raised his shield just before the other man's sword could separate his head from his shoulders, but the strength behind the blow sent him flying head over heels towards the far wall of the building.

As Jaune stood back up the man hadn't moved from where he had hit Jaune. "That's a nice shield you got there kid. Most people would still be missing their head after that." Jaune ran towards the man with the sword ready to swing and his shield still raised, but before he even got close he slammed in the ribs by the flat of the man's sword by a swing he didn't even see. "Fighting my niece would be harder, and she's probably younger than you are."

Even with at least two broken ribs Jaune stood up yet again. "Just stay down. I really didn't want to kill some snot-nosed brat like you when I decided to get drunk tonight," the man said as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to ruin your night, but I promised that I would get you out of here." Jaune charged the drunk man again, yelling as he did so, "AND AN ARC ALWAYS KEEPS HIS WORD!" The man swung at Jaune's exposed ribs again, but before the sword could connect Jaune slid the blade away with his shield and continued on with his charge. Only to receive a fist to the face by the slightly surprised looking man.

After making sure that Jaune was knocked out by kicking him with his shoe the man looked at his reflection in his sword. _'I must be more drunk than I thought. The kid got close to me.'_

"UNCLE QROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! ARE YOU IN HERE?!" A teenage girl wearing a red hood walked in the bar ignoring the mess that was made by the fight. When she spotted Qrow, she seemingly disappeared in a cloud of rose petals and was in front of her uncle. "Uncle Qrow! C'mon, dad told me to bring you home before you destroyed another bar." In her burst of speed her hood had fallen back off her face, revealing silver eyes and black hair that faded into red at the tips.

"Okay, let's go Ruby. I'll buy you some cookies on the way home," Qrow said as he messed up Ruby's hair with his hand. Before he left however, he took one last look at Jaune. Or more precisely his weapons. Picking them up he found the button to transform the shield and sheathed the sword. "Hey Ruby, do you think that you'll be able to tell me what these are made of. This shield is made of some strong stuff."

Ruby's eyes turned into stars at the thought of looking at a new weapon. "YES! C'MON LET'S GO HOME RIGHT NOW!" And with that Ruby grabbed Qrow's arm and the two of them disappeared in another cloud of petals.

A second later the door to the rooms opened and Junior walked in to see Jaune unconscious and the place slightly ruined. Walking over to Jaune with a calm pace he knelt beside him to check his pulse. _'Kid's still alive. And Qrow's gone to. Guess I can't kill him then'_ Junior picked up Jaune's body with a grunt and carried him to a room. After getting one of his crew's docters to patch Jaune up Junior went to work cleaning up the mess that was made in the tavern.

* * *

Jaune woke up hungry and in pain. His entire body ached and when he took to sharp of a breath it felt like he was being stabbed. Gingerly getting out of bed he saw that his torso was wrapped in bandages. After several minutes of pain he managed to get himself dressed when he noticed that his sword wasn't at his bedside. Leaving the room, he went down to the bar to find Junior and hopefully his sword.

When he got to the bar it was empty with Junior sitting at one of the stools and an entire bottle of liquor and several glasses in front of him. "Junior, do you know where my sword is? It wasn't next to my bed."

Instead of answering, Junior first poured two shots and handed one to Jaune. "That should help a bit with the pain." Jaune accepted the drink and before Junior could properly warn him of the taste he downed it. Immediately Jaune's ribs started hurting twice as much as before because the drink was making him cough his lungs out. When he was done coughing Junior answered his question. "When I found you in the bar it was gone. I'll give you one of mine-"

"It was that guy I fought that took it right?" Jaune asked.

Junior blinked at the question, but nodded, "I'm pretty sure."

"Then I need you to tell me where I can find him. I need to get my sword back."

The bar owner looked at Jaune like he was an idiot. "Kid, that sword is as good as gone. Qrow almost killed you last night. I can give you one from my armory and it d-."

Jaune couldn't accept that though. He balled his fist and slammed it onto the counter, "That sword is important to me. I need to get it back," he looked at Junior with pleading eyes, "Tell me where i can find him or I'll find him on my own."

Junior sighed as he poured himself another shot. "Well, he lives outside the city. Actually he lives in the next town over, Patch."

 **End**

 **So thats this chapter. For those of you wanting a big character dump with everyone in one chapter, good luck. Most of the characters are gonna be introduced in different chapters, except for the case of Nora and Ren. Because Boop. Anyway. I got my weekly requirement down. As always please remember to review. And ask questions. Be critical. Tell me how I can be a better writer. I want to make sure I'm giving you guys the best material I can.**


End file.
